The invention concerns a wiper device.
A wiper device forming the species is known from DE 31 42 716 C2. The wiper device includes a wiper arm with a wiper rod manufactured of a spring elastic plastic, on whose free end a wiper blade can be fastened, as well as a fixing element, with which the wiper rod is connected free of articulation. The wiper rod features a constant profile having a plastic core and a plastic jacket surrounding the plastic core over its length.